There are many floor supported mattress supports and the waterbed has greatly increased the use of these mattress supports. Usually such mattress supports, and especially the supports for waterbeds, are essentially and merely open top and bottom frames that may be provided with special brackets to constrain the waterbed or other mattress to a selected location. This invention goes beyond such a structure and takes advantage of the frame to provide slidable drawers between added partitions in the frame, thereby adding utility and strength to the original open empty frame.